Life and Legends
by eternallove-17
Summary: AU. It's been 20 years since the existance of vampires was revealed to the world. A teacher decides to tell her class the story of the impact these not so mythical creatures have had on her life. Rated T for saftey. Title subject to change


**AN: Hey everyone! I know I havn't updated my other stories in months and I want you to know that I am not giving up on them, I'm just doing a lot of other stuff at the moment. But I don't wnt to bore you with RL. So here's something new and a little bit different for me, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Good morning class." the teacher said brightly, as she walked into the room "How are you all this morning?"

A chorus of 'Goods' and 'fines' greeted her, just as they had every morning of the previous 20 years.

But this morning was unlike other mornings for the teacher. Today would be the day she told her class the story; the story she told every year to her students no matter what their age might be.

"I want to try something different today," she said. "Could you all push your desks to the side and come and sit on the floor please?"

The students grumbled quietly but complied. No matter how much they hated sitting on the floor and being treated like little kids, they sensed there was something wrong. They'd never seen their teacher looking so nervous before. She looked like she was preparing herself for a mental marathon, one she didn't think she would complete.

Once everyone was seated quietly on the floor in front of her the teacher sat down as  
well.

She lifted her chin and took a deep breath. "Before we begin I have a question for you." The students waited patiently for her question to form, they could see their teacher struggling to find the right way to phrase what was to come.

"What can you tell me about vampires?"

______________________________________________________________________

It had only been 20 years since the existence of vampires had been announced to the world. The memory of that fateful day was still fresh in the teacher's mind. The date was April 26th, 2012; six years after her high school graduation. She was in her first year of teaching full time and as much as she loved her students she'd needed a break.

*Flashback*

It was lunch time when she finally retired to the staff room for a well deserved hour of rest. But when she opened the door to the small room she found it silent, all the other teachers gathered around the one television set in the room. She turned to her right and tapped the closest person on the shoulder.

"What's going on Melissa?" She asked in a hushed tone. "It's not another 9/11 is it?"

The young woman turned around, her small face full of anticipation. "No this isn't a terrorist attack, this is something bigger. There's supposed to be a big international press conference on right now, a big announcement that will apparently change the world forever." Melissa turned back to face the TV shushing the teacher in the process. "It's time." She said.

One look and the teacher was captivated. On the screen stood three figures and though she had never seen any of them before the teacher felt they were somehow familiar to her. The three figures were all the same, yet completely different at the same time. They were all men, they all had the same pale, chalky complexion and their eyes were a strange amber colour she had never seen before. Though they were identical in those ways they were complete opposites in other ways. Two were dark haired, the other fair, one held an expression of excitement and joy, another malice and hatred while the final one seemed utterly bored with the proceedings.

Then the jovial one spoke. "What a pleasure it is to be here today! I know you are all very anxious to hear what we have to say, so I'll hop right to it.

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He said gesturing to the men on either side of him. "We are the leaders of a group called the Volturi. It is our job to keep the peace and enforce the rules of a world that none of you knew existed. You see my brothers and I we are not human, we are the creatures of legends and myths. We are vampires."

The staff room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then after a short beat, the room burst into a chorus of laughter that matched the one that could be heard from the audience Aro was speaking in front of. The teacher could not believe her ears, vampires? Were these people crazy?

The man called Aro chortled along for a moment before he spoke again. "You may all well believe that I am crazy, but I swear to you that I am not in any way attempting to fool you. In fact I'm trying to help you. And if you will allow me the chance I will prove to you what we truly are."

In one swift movement, so fast you'd almost swear he had teleported, he was standing by the doors of the large auditorium where he was speaking. Aro opened the door and stepped into the patch of sunlight.

The teacher couldn't believe her eyes. He was sparkling, glittering and shining like there were diamonds embedded into his skin. He was beautiful and terrifying in his movements. Suddenly the teacher wasn't so sure that vampires didn't exist. Maybe this man was telling the truth.

The next 10 minutes of the conference were devoted to proving that the men were indeed vampires. The teacher was still in a state of shock, the characters of horror movies and nightmares had suddenly come to life before her very eyes.

Now if all that hadn't been enough for the teacher to handle, what came next is what pushed her to the breaking point.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, I know that what you have seen over the past half hour has most likely shocked and amazed you, but the best is yet to come.

"As you know we have been living amongst you for as long as you have existed, but I am afraid that none of you know just how closely you may have come to an encounter with a real live vampire. For example there are those in our world who choose to live differently, they feast on the blood of animals rather than humans. They can be distinguished by their golden eye colour, and as I explained before we, the Volturi, are in the process of changing our dietary habits to match theirs.

"The golden eyed ones generally set up permanent residences in small towns where there is little to no sunlight during the year. An example of a vampire making his life in a small town is my dear friend Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who-"

It was then that the teacher fainted.

*End flashback*

__________________________________________________________________________

The class was surprised; they hadn't thought all their teacher's apprehension would have been leading up to a vampire safety lesson.

One boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Ethan." the teacher said.

"Well……they're really, really pale." Ethan stuttered out. It sounded more like a question.

The teacher smiled in appreciation for the boy's effort. "Very good. Anyone else?"

Spurred by Ethan's success more students raised their hands.

"Alyssa?"

"They're cold."

"Hannah?"

"They drink blood."

"Luke?"

"They are hard like rocks."

"Nicole?"

"They sparkle in the sun."

"Good. Now what about their eyes?" The teacher prompted.

The students became thoughtful; they didn't know that much about vampires. After all they were only in grade four, real vampire studies didn't start until high school. Only two children volunteered information this time.

"Anna?"

"Some of them have gold eyes." the small girl said. "Those are the good ones, they don't hurt people."

The teacher cringed slightly and took a deep breath hoping the students would not notice.

"Noah?"

"The other ones have red eyes, they eat peoples. Mommy says that red eye vampires are d-d-da…." The boy struggled to remember the exact word his mother had used.

"Dangerous?" The teacher volunteered.

"Ya that's it! She says they're dangerous and that I have to stay far, far away from them." He finished.

"Your mommy is right; the red eye vampires are very, very dangerous." The teacher agreed.

"Now that we've covered the basics," she said "I have a story to tell you. It's a story from a long time ago, a time when people didn't know that vampires existed."

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! Please read and review! I promise I'll update everything sooner!**


End file.
